


Unsightly Gluttony - Tale of a Demon's Hunger

by KekwRequiem



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anti-Hero, Army, Army-Building, Betrayal, Blood Manipulation, Boss/Employee Relationship, Clever Protagonist, Cruelty, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Demon lords, Demons, Female Anti-Hero, Female Protagonist, Gen, High Fantasy, Kingdom-Building, Psychological Horror, Reincarnated Individuals, Ruthless protagonist, Summoned Heroes, Wars, non-human protagonist, perfectionists, psychopaths, ruling class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KekwRequiem/pseuds/KekwRequiem
Summary: Thousands of years ago when the continent was still in one piece, The armies of the seven Demon Lords had risen up to exterminate the Enlightened, and there was no hope to resist. The Enlightened invoked a ritual to summon heroes, in an attempt to combat the Demon Lords. Through the struggles of these great Heros and the sacrifices of many, victory was forged as the continents were split to 7 in a large bang.Many years have passed, and the high priestess of humanity was shown a vision filled with death and destruction at the hands of demons, war was brewing yet again, and in response the Enlightened once again summoned another batch of foreign heroes, hoping to crush the demons when the time comes and prevent yet another tragedy.For Rei who was summoned to this new world against her will, she was enraged. After she was successfully snuffed out as the demon who was going to bring the calamity as well as killing her classmate and betraying the kingdom, she went full incognito mode.A year later with her outstanding talent and the drive for power, she was destined to change the fate of this world.If only her nagging hunger would end.
Comments: 1





	1. Prologue - Unsightly Dreams

On a white hazy space a little girl with a dark aura stood alone.  
She felt hungry and cold.  
She was hungry and cold.  
Very much so, in fact. She, however, did not know why.  
The white space stretched out for miles, it really looked like it had no limits. A space beyond what humans could achieve with modern technology.  
The spotless white hazy space, which looked like it spread out forever, suddenly looked like wallpaper.  
Wallpaper that was bluntly but slowly being torn off, revealing a large yet finite space.  
A red brick wall with a fireplace in the middle, the red carpet stretched for about 70 meters and so did the wooden table with wooden chairs on either side.  
The walls were surely not from the modern world and the decorations and chairs on both sides gave off a strangely victorian ambience.  
There were no light bulbs or any electrical devices, all the lighting was made from candles on the candelabras and the magnificent chandeliers on the ceiling.  
On the table was hot and delicious looking food that a whole family would eat on Christmas Eve.  
Everything wholeheartedly contributed to making a very warm and cozy background.  
However despite the food laid out before her, It would be sheer blasphemy to have everything to herself.  
The food on the table would taste much better with others, and it would feel much warmer and cozier with others.  
The little girl, surprised by this thought involuntarily spoke out loud.

"Aria, Fel, Zed! There's so much food!"

Three names were called out, but there was nobody around.  
The girl, obviously looking confused and anxious, looked around.  
Behind her, contrasting the warm and cozy space filled with furniture and food was just an empty red brick corridor, which looked like it stretched out infinitely.  
The little girl saw three silhouettes roughly resembling human beings.

"Aria, Fel, Zed!"

The girl, who was obviously starved and was shivering more than a car engine, ran the opposite direction from the table filled with food and cozy warmth without a second thought.

clank  
clank  
clank

Her bare feet made loud sounds each time she stepped on the spruce wooden floor.  
She kept running and running up to the 3 silhouettes until the victorian space behind her was no longer visible due to the sheer distance.  
She ran more and more until...

"Hahh... hahh.... hahh..."

She ran out of breath and, before she knew it, the brick walls and spruce wooden floor had already turned charred black as if burnt by a fire.  
'Why am I not getting any closer...?'  
She needed to get closer, no- she wanted to get closer.  
The little girl thought to herself.  
Each gasp of breath brought out white smoke, the temperature had obviously dropped.  
It took every ounce of the willpower the little girl had to even step forward.  
Every ounce.  
The sound of her footsteps, which once sounded like the creak of the former wooden floor behind her, now sounded like the sound of raw meat making contact with ice.  
The charred black floor became as cold as ice.  
The skin of the soles of her feet stuck to the ice because of the extremely low temperature.  
But even then...

"ARRRRRRGH!"

The little girl forced her feet to move.  
She ripped out the skin on the soles of her feet willingly to move forward.  
The splashing noise making contact with the ice was the sound of her own blood.  
And with every step she took, the exposed ripped flesh would once again be frozen stuck to the ice floor.  
But even so, she ran... she walked forward as if mocking her sense of pain.  
The sound of the little girl gritting her teeth in pain resembled a wounded beast's sounds more than a human's.  
Each footstep she took left a footprint of her own blood and flesh then and there.  
But because of how cold the floor is, she could not bleed to death. The blood froze everytime she took a step forward.  
Eventually when the bones of her feet were exposed she decided to rest.

'What did I do to deserve this?'

The girl thought to herself.  
Why was her condition like this?

"You know very well what you did, Rei."

And then, while the little girl was pondering, the silhouettes had appeared in front of her while she was thinking to herself.  
'Ah, I did it again...'  
What the little girl was thought about was her bad habit of forgetting the world around her whenever she was deep in thought.  
However, even while she thought that, another thought sprang up to her mind.

"Aria!"

"You know very well what you did, Rei."

The white-haired boy at almost the same height as her... Aria repeated the same words he first said.  
The little girl... Rei wondered what Aria was talking about.  
She thought and thought, again and again.  
But nothing came to mind.  
'Did I perhaps forget?'  
Rei, however, shrugged the thought off.  
It was impossible. She was engineered to have a mind that couldn't forget and, therefore, she concluded that the white-haired youth was, once again, spouting nonsense.

"What are you even talking about, Aria?"

"Your hand."

'My hand...?', Rei thought to herself.  
She then looked down on her left hand. It was perfectly at her side. It was the hand she liked to use often, but that did not mean Rei was a lefty.  
Rei was ambidextrous, meaning she could use both hands for any activity.  
With her left hand being as innocent as it can be, she looked towards her right hand.  
'My... hand..'  
It was covered in blood, holding a knife that was deeply rooted into Aria's chest.

'Wha...'

"But it's okay, Rei... we'll definitely be together. Soon."

The boy's eyes which seemed to flicker in a yellow flash for a second, were very beautiful.  
The boy's eyes would be considered weird to most of humanity.  
His eyes resembled a clock hand... an hour hand on his right, and a minute hand on his left.  
Although most girls would be entranced by his bewitching appearance, Rei was already used to it.

'But why am I shaking?'

She was shaking, not due to the impossibly cold temperature which enveloped her body. It had already disappeared when Rei conversed with Aria.  
She was shaking, not due to her feet which were searing in bitter pain that would have made an everage person faint. The wounds had already healed when Rei started conversing with Aria.  
It was because Aria's eyes had a different feel of insanity to them.  
Aria's eyes were always filled with insanity, but this was different.  
Rei didn't know why, and that fact made her start quivering. Not of fear, but of anxiety.

crack  
crack

"No! Don't come any closer! The knife is--!"

"Don't worry, Rei... my sweet, little, Rei... We'll definitely meet again."

Aria came in closer.  
Rei tried to take her hand away from the knife but she felt like there was kind of force glueing her hand to the knife.  
Aria didn't stop, however, up until he held Rei in his arms. Rei's hand was already inside his chest, and the knife could be visibly seen protruding from his back.  
Rei was speechless.  
At this point, Aria should already be on the ground twitching after a hole was formed in his chest.  
However, that showed no signs of happening. Instead, Aria's grasp on Rei seemed to tighten, and he had even started to pat her head.  
Wet droplets struck the ground. They were her tears.  
The tears didn't stop, it was a river of never-ending tears.

"Ah, you finally remembered..."

"No! I didn't! I didn't! Don't leave me!"  
"Don't worry... like I said, we'll be meeting again soon. And, if I have to offer a piece of advice..."

"No! Don't say anything!"

"Don't trust the monarchs."  
After saying that, Aria released his tight hug from Rei.  
He turned around and started to walk away.  
The 2 other people, Zed and Fel, walked away as well, followig Aria into the darkness.

"DON'T LEAVE ME! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF YOU DO!"

Rei tried to chase after Aria.  
However, her legs froze.  
Quite literally.  
It wasn't just the soles of her feet. This time, the ice reached up to her knees. She could no longer move.  
And, even though Rei was already immobilized, the ice never stopped.  
Rei kept cursing at Aria but he didn't turn around.  
He didn't turn around.  
The ice continued to envelop her body. Up until Rei was no longer conscious.

'!?'

The little girl... actually the 16 year-old Rei, woke up at a ruined bedroom with broken furniture everywhere.  
Everything was broken... the king-sized bed she used to sleep on, the 180-inch curved-screen HD Television she uses to play console games, her wardrobe which housed all sorts of different outfits she wore for specific day to day situations... everything.  
If a normal person were in her shoes they would already have grieved over thinking how much they'd have to pay to repair all of the luxury items in this room.

That is, if she were a normal person.

'How unsightly... I've done it again.'

Ever since that incident occurred, from time to time Rei would have nightmares. Although nightmares by themselves produced no note-worthy events, the problem was the side-effect that happened to her body every time she had a nightmare.  
Her eyes would lose their red colour and her body moved on it's own, most of the time vandalizing and destroying the surroundings.  
It was really troublesome because, even if Rei is undoubtedly wealthy, it does not change the fact that it stings to have a tenth of your income dedicated to bedroom repairs.  
"Huuuk~ Huuuk~ When they said that this job was a job that required to me to risk my life I thought they were just joking... Huuuk."

While Rei was pondering on her own again, a sobbing noise came to her ears, the sound came from a metal drawer on the far corner of the room.

'It changed again, huh...' Rei thought to herself.

It was Rei's new personal maid. The personal maid's job was to provide the daily neccessities for her master, making her master's daily life more convenient.  
From cooking to doing the laundry and changing the bedsheets, that was the personal maid's job.  
However, this personal maid had another job.  
It was to wake up Rei everyday in the morning for school. Of course, there was a reason for why Rei made her personal maids wake her up instead of using an alarm clock to do it.  
It was because she would pass off the alarm rather than wake up from it. Unless it had the same volume as a gunshot, Rei wouldn't wake up.  
Most of the time, Rei's personal maid would change often, averaging at once a month, mostly due to Rei's sleep-rampaging.  
After all, who wouldn't quit this job? Each and every morning is a nerve-wracking experience. It was like a gacha game of death.  
Of course, there was a 29 out of 30 chance that Rei would wake up extremely docile or just plain peaceful, but that doesn't change that there is also that 1 out of 30 chance that you could die by your own employer's hand for something as measly as waking them up in the morning.

"Hey you, get up."

"Ah!"

Bonk

A metallic clang rang out from underneath the metal drawer, meaning that the poor maid must've hit her head in surprise.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuw..."

A wallowing sound was heard, Rei said nothing for the next 30 seconds, giving the maid time to recover and stand up.  
The maid wiped her tears away, and measly said.

"G-Good Morning, milady."

The maid was still clearly quite afraid, Her voice quivering and her hands shaking, signifying how fearful Rei's sleep-rampaging state was.  
However Rei did not mind this, and went on with instructing the maid, indirectly telling her that she had no time for morning pleasantries.  
She was quite cold this morning, not to mention hungry, so the only command on Rei's mind was...

"Get my breakfast ready, make the serving size big enough for four people. Turn up the heater as well, it's a very cold morning again."


	2. Abolishment of Contentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get isekai'd!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A human is what stands on top of the Earth's ecosystems.
> 
> Humans have started from hunting with sticks up to threatening each other with nuclear weapons.
> 
> Humans have easily flooded the Earth and have ruled it since the age of Dinosaurs.They have conquered the seas, the land, and the skies. And even the skies aren't enough already.
> 
> The humans stand on top of all that there is on Earth, but what stands on top of humans?
> 
> Geniuses.
> 
> Humans who are better than others, Humans who have more talent in a specific, if not multiple fields than the average.
> 
> Geniueses rule the world. Everybody is born equal? Such naive thinking. Everybody has the same rights you say? You could write a book filled with jokes based on that silly ideology.
> 
> Geniuses are what made the world what it is today, if you place an incompetent person like **** up on top of the human society's ladder there would no doubt be a catastrophic result.
> 
> I believe that the statement that 'Everybody has a talent' is false, it's as false as the saying if you work hard enough, you'll definitely reach the top someday.
> 
> -Anonymous

Rei, Last name is unknown, 17 years old, attends XX Highschool Academy in YY Prefecture, Japan.  
3 years ago a rich girl suddenly moved into town, but nobody knew her address.  
She arrives by a car in the morning, and walks home after school. Her fans...or rather stalkers tried many times to tail her up until she reaches her house.  
But for some reason they always lose track of her down in the narrow alleyways or just lose sight of her after she merges with a large group of people like a ghost.

Her demeanor is what you would call, extremely cold, and extremely rude but at other times she is extremely mellow. Her grades are perfect, and when I say perfect I mean they ARE perfect, she doesn't study, yet she scores a perfect 100 in every exam, not only academics but she's national-grade on physical sports as well, even beating the multiple aces of clubs throughout the school, Karate, Archery, Volleyball, Basketball. Her movements perfectly mimic a professional who looks like they've had decades of experience. Her looks...oh her looks don't even need to be mentioned, well there is a scar under her left eye which is shaped like a barcode but most people...including me would think that that was part of her charms.

Although Rei seems like a perfect girl, there are also many weird things about her, for one is her unnatural red eyes. They look like a colour you'd only see in anime.  
And the guitar case she always has close to her, nobody has even ever seen what's inside it, not only that but Takeshi, a 190cm student nicknamed "Goliath" tried to lift it once but could barely even bring it off the ground, because of this there have been multiple rumours about how there might be a dead body, weapons such as guns or knives inside it, one claim supports the weapon storage guitarcase because of a student's report "I definitely heard metal clanking around inside it when she lifted it, I swear!" but this was dismissed because the idea of bringing weapons to school was something that only happend in anime and American Schools.

There was also one scandal that happend almost a year ago, back when Rei wasn't well-known in school yet and was only seen as an "Overly-pretty stuck-up rich girl". It happend during a field trip almost a year ago, the whole class was resting from the activities they did in the day and were now in a motel in WW city. The students were grouped into 4 and were sent into one room, but coincidentally Rei was the only one who got a room to herself due to there being an odd number of students. In the middle of the night, screams and death throes were heard from Rei's room, everybody in class got up and quickly rushed into Rei's room. And upon arriving the teachers and students were met with the scene of Rei holding a bloodied broken piece of wood in her hands, it looked like it was torn off from a chair and it was covered in blood as well, the floor was drenched in blood and broken teeth, 2 men were seen on the ground half alive and groaning, barely conscious. Rei was staring at the window, and the her voice that said 'How unsightly' was heard.

Upon seeing this, the startled teacher mustered up his courage and asked Rei what happend, and Rei responded with 'What does it look like to you? 2 men invaded my room saying vulgar things like they'd violate me and steal my chastity.' And upon hearing this, the 2 men groaned as if denying what she said, but then at that moment Rei stepped on their unrecognizable faces as to shut them up. Afterwards she said to the still dazed teacher 'Hey when are you going to call the police? What would your superiors say if they learned that a student's room was barged into and her chastity was almost stolen on YOUR watch?' The teacher's face quickly paled before he finally came to his senses and called the police. The field trip was cancelled before one of us could even know what happend next, the issue was quickly brushed off like nothing ever happend after all.

But despite all this, I don't care, because to me Rei is merely a normal highschool girl who is a little weird, and a little excellent at the same time, a little weird excellent girl who just also happens to be one of my closest friends.

A bright Tuesday morning.

As always, a male student with brown hair and bodily features that would certainly be considered 'above average' by human standards arrived at his classroom carrying a heavy bag filled with god-knows-what.  
an hour before his first period began, The classroom was always empty if you go early in the morning and it became a habit to enjoy the 60 minutes of pure peace and tranquility paired with the relaxing morning breeze.

Well during this time the classroom was supposed to be empty, the brown-haired student sat down on his desk next to the window and opened up his math textbook, and as if waiting for something his fingers tapped anxiously on his clear wooden desk.  
...  
...  
...  
'Right on schedule' the brown-haired youth thought.

"Good morning Rei."  
"Good morning Ryuuji."

Sure enough right on schedule, a dazzling female beauty with long black hair and red eyes walked through the door carrying a guitarcase on her back and another bag on her right hand. She sat down on the desk next to Ryuuji and rest her face on the desk before putting her guitarcase and eco-bag on the ground, indicating that she was still quite tired.

Ryuuji always wondered why she would always go so early to school if she was so tired. It didn't make sense at all really, however Ryuuji was not one to complain.

The first 10 minutes of the class were almost like an everyday thing between the black-haired girl and the brown-haired boy. It was time where the two could freely converse with one another. It was a moment which was like his sanctuary in his everyday stressful life.

Although Ryuuji seemed like a normal student, Ryuuji was nicknamed 'King of the School' and 'Enemy of all Men". not just for his looks but for his academics as well, but unlike the 'Queen of the School' Rei, Ryuuji studies for 6 hours a day to reach 2nd place in the rankings, and even if he is 2nd place...

'The gap is too big for someone with my limits'  
'However, I'm fine with just this, I'm fine with this distance, I wish these times could never end...'

And after a few seconds of Rei groaning she spoke,

"Ryuuji, do you perhaps have..."  
"I brought it."  
"Good job."

*kashan*  
*kajin*

They both placed the bags they carried to school on each others desks as if they were trading high quality goods.  
Each of them looked into the other person's bag and both of their faces lit up in delight.

"Ahhh you brought red-bean bread again."  
"Well I know it's your favou--"

*kriiiik*(sound of ripping plastic.mp3)

Rei didn't even wait before Ryuuji finished talking and opened a snack and started munching on it.  
'Haaaaagh, she really is a glutton...'  
For Rei, it was always an-pan(Japanese Red Bean Bread) that she always ate before classes began, bread brought by Ryuuji, of course Rei sometimes asked for something different, but that was quite rare in itself.  
Ryuuji looked at the contents of the bag before him brought by Rei. He picked up what looked like the thing he was most familiar with...bread.'How do you even read this?'

"IshwreadashEcraire, Treyitishwreallygwood" Rei said while already eating her third an-pan.

Although that would just sound like gibberish to the average Japanese student, because not only did she say it in English instead of Japanese, but she also said it while chewing on food.  
However Ryuuji knew exaclty what she said.

[It's read as Eclair, try it, it's really good]

'What the hell's an Eclair?' Ryuuji thought.

Everyday Rei would bring in high-class goods for Ryuuji that Ryuuji doesn't even know but Ryuuji just buys dirt-cheap an-pan from the nearby convenience store.  
'Isn't this just basically like I'm exploiting her?' Ryuuji thought as he looked at Rei happily eating her 7th an-pan.  
'Well as long she's happy it doesn't count!' Ryuuji thought as he bit into an Eclair.  
After a short while both Ryuuji and Rei eventually finished the food, a trace was nowhere to be found.  
And then those moments were met in silence...followed by.

"Good morning guys!"  
"Good morning Shion, Takeshi, Uruka"  
"Yo"  
"Good morning."

3 people walked into the classroom, it was a sunshine girl with black hair, a tall giant with black hair standing at 190cm, and a meek-looking girl next between them. When Rei heard them coming she immediately pretended to be asleep, this was always how it went every morning, when Shion arrived after Rei finishes all her food.

"Rei-cchi good morning!"  
"..."  
"Rei won't you have another duel with me?? If I win you'll join the kendo club pretty pleeeeease!?!?"  
"No."  
"An immediate reply!?"

As Shion, the sunshine girl who is the captain of the kendo club kept pestering Rei, Ryuuji went on to talk to Takeshi and Uruka.

"The three of you came to school together again huh? Takeshi if you keep doing this you might be the next 'Enemy of all men' y'know?"  
"Haha, that'll never happen, as long as there is the fact that you're the only one who can approach and talk to Rei freely that'll never happen."  
"I-I also think so too..."  
"I-I see..."

Ryuuji was depressed upon hearing that.

"Like I said Rei you should join the kendo club! Someone like you who moves like a Miyamoto Musashi when holding the sword shouldn't just be idling around!"  
"And just like I said, I have no intention of--"

Just as the 5 of the students in the classroom were conversing, a bright light enveloped the floor of the classroom, the light patterned across the wooden floor seemed like something akin to magic circles one would find in a western black magic book bought in amazon.com.

"it's happening...It's finally happening..."

Uruka started mombling something incomprehensible.

"Wha-What is happening!?"

Shion was confused.

*BANG* *BANG*

"Shit the door won't open!"

Takeshi was trying to break down the exit.

"!"

I stared at Rei's direction as she bolted off her seat to grab her guitarcase.  
The light grew brighter and brighter.  
Until it enveloped the whole classroom and it was too bright to see anything anymore.  
But I was still facing the direction where Rei was.

"Welcome Heroes! Our Priscia Kingdom is in peril because of the Demon Lord, and I, King Lambert Afhart Priscia, in the name of the Goddess Ylen, humbly request you to save humanity!"

Shion and the others were surprised, they had many questions, Takeshi in particular had many complaints and Uruka was the one with many questions.  
However I just silently kept staring.  
Not at the King who summoned us here, not at the beautiful Yellow-haired girl standing beside him.  
Not at the armoured knights which surrounded us, or the background which was littered with top-of-the-line architecture which belonged in the medieval ages.  
But at Rei who just sat on the ground, hugging her guitarcase.

"Don't trust the monarchs..."

She mumbled something.  
I was staring at her face, which was still expressionless, but when I stared at her eyes what I saw was..

A void full of deep seething anger, fury, hatred...and hunger?

**Author's Note:**

> What to expect;
> 
> > Hunger and thirst for the flesh and blood of the innocent (Light-hearted 'eating' scenes.)
> 
> > The isekai's main character not taking the 'i'm going to become an adventurer!' route (seriously, what's up with isekais and adventurer mc's?)
> 
> > A fantasy world which is basically a cut-out of Europe but with more fantasy
> 
> > Working in the fantasy version of Germany (totally not because i'm German)
> 
> > No lolis ... yet (I'm sorry)
> 
> > Many unanswered questions and cliff-hangers
> 
> >Gore
> 
> >Blood
> 
> >Some more blood
> 
> >Somewhat of a combination of 'The Girl Who Ate a Death God' and 'Saga of Tanya the Evil' in terms of story-telling and plot.
> 
> Information on Updates and other fun shit: https://discord.gg/9vFZC9m


End file.
